Klaine Drabbles
by gleeek0413
Summary: Just some simple drabbles about Klaine. First attempt at writing, so reviews are appreciated :)
1. Dance

**AN: After reading a lot of fanfictions, I decided to try and write some of my own. I'll just start with some simple (Klaine) drabbles. I tried to do my best, but I can only grow from your reviews :)**

"From the top! You're doing great guys, we're going to kills this thing at Regionals!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically at one of the Glee Club's dance rehearsals. They all ran through the choreography one more time before calling it a day. Blaine felt positive about the dancing and he also wasn't even nervous about his dance solo. Even though the choreographies with the Warblers had just been the casual swaying and sidestepping, Blaine really was a great dancer. By the time they were finished, he felt really happy and confident about their performance. Laughing with Brittany and Mike, he heard Kurt sighing at the other side of the auditorium. He walks over to him, a little bit confused.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt jumped, as he hadn't seen him coming over. "Eh, yeah. Yes," he said. "I just can't seem to get it right." he confessed. Blaine smiled. "I thought you were doing great." Kurt blushed at his words. "Well ehm, thank you. But you are wrong. I don't know why, but I keep messing up those moves." he told Blaine frustrated. "Hm. You know, I could help you.." Blaine offered, while he looked into Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt stared back into Blaine's hazel eyes for a moment before looking around the auditorium, to see that all the other gleeks had already left. He looked back at Blaine and gave him a little smile. "That'd be great," he said softly.

Blaine broke their eye-contact and grabbed Kurt by his hand, leading him back to the center of the stage. "So! Let's see it!" he said, while he demonstratively crossed his arms with a playful look on his face. "Uh, ehm.." Kurt stuttered and he started the choreography with some uncomfortable dance moves. Blaine laughed at the nervous boy. "Don't laugh! This is serious! I try, but I look weird and I'm even worse than Finn and this way we're never gonna win Regiona-" Kurt rambled. "Ssh.." said Blaine, who walked up to the taller boy. "You are not gonna make us lose Regionals, Kurt. And you're certainly better than Finn. You are just.. a little bit uncomfortable. But hey, don't worry! We'll just try it with some music, maybe it'll let you loosen up." Blaine started the music and walked back to Kurt. Standing behind him, he gently placed his hands on Kurt's waist to lead him through the steps. At the touch of Blaine's hands, Kurt felt a shiver running through his spine. As the first tones of the music filled the auditorium, Blaine whispered: "And for the record, I don't think you look weird. You look adorable."

**AN: Thanks for reading, I know it's short but just like I said: first try. Please review!**


	2. Forgotten dates

**AN: So thanks for the reviews! It really made me happy in a way I hadn't expected. So this morning I decided to try and write a second drabble, which you are about to read. Please make me happy again and review! :)**

It was 8AM when Kurt's alarm clock disturbed what had been a sweet dream. The kind of dream you wouldn't want to end. Kurt groaned, hit the snooze button and was about to get back to sleep when he remembered: he had promised his dad to work at his tire shop today.. Kurt sighed and got out of bed to hit the shower. He was busy doing his usual morning routine when he heard his phone ring. He smiled when he saw the Caller ID. "Hey baby," he said, answering the call. "Hey love, did you sleep well? He heard Blaine's warm voice ask. "Yeah, how about you? Don't you think it's a little bit early for a Saturday?" "Yes, but I was just too excited. I don't love shopping as much as you do, but I do really look forward to spending this whole afternoon with you!"

Oh crap, Kurt thought. He had totally forgotten about their shopping date when he agreed to help out at his dad's shop today. "Kurt? You there?" Blaine asked, as he didn't get a response. Kurt cleared his throat before he started his explanation. "Uhm, yeah. It's just.. You know I love you, right.." He really didn't know how to tell this. "But…?" Blaine asked. "But well, you see, I had a little fight earlier this week with my dad and yesterday I still felt sort of guilty, so when he asked me to help around in his shop today..""You said yes." Blaine finished his sentence. "Yep." Kurt confirmed. When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt knew he was hurt. "Honey, I'm so sorry.. I should've remembered because you mean so much to me. I can- I can just cancel? I know dad could really use the help, but you are more important." Kurt bit on his lip when he proposed this. He heard Blaine breathing on the other side of the phone. "Kurt, no. I really hate not seeing you today, but don't cancel. He is your dad, he needs you and you made a promise. I just miss you." Blaine explained. "You are selfless Mr. Anderson. I won't cancel, but I will really miss you too. I'll miss talking, laughing, kissing.." Blaine chuckled when he heard Kurt say this. "Stop it. You're making me suffer even more, Hummel. When are you finished at the shop?" "Five. What do you say we have a date night instead? We'll dress up, I'll take you to that Italian place you like and I will spend my evening flirting with the most amazing guy I get to call my boyfriend." Kurt could hear Blaine smile at the other side of the phone. "Well, I don't know. Would you bring that amazing boyfriend of yours home afterwards and kiss him at the door?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face. "I would most certainly do that. Maybe I should even make sure he gets inside the house safely, since his parents are gone and I kind of have to make up for something.." Kurt teased. "Well, that's settled then. Your boyfriend will be expecting you at eight tonight." Blaine said, already looking forward to tonight. "Perfect," Kurt replied softly. "I'll see him tonight. Tell him that I love him more than anything." Kurt continued. He got a sweet "He loves you too" when he ended the phone call, smiling as he turned back to his morning routine.


End file.
